


Kill

by HMSquared



Series: Discord [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Abrupt Ending, Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Anger, Blood and Violence, Cliffhangers, Crying, Exhaustion, Mental Breakdown, Murder, Rage, Raw 7/15/19, Steel Chair, Weapons, battle royal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 07:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19825216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: Seth has lost the Universal Championship...and now he's very, very angry.





	Kill

**Author's Note:**

> We were talking in Discord about the battle royal tonight on Raw and everyone wants Seth to go crazy with a chair. Not saying I disagree.
> 
> Just as a note, the last sentence is supposed to be mid-sentence, and the ending is supposed to be abrupt. I could have written more, but...I like where it ended.
> 
> Enjoy.

Seth, Roman, Corbin, Cesaro, Strowman, Lashley, Mysterio, Bryan, Orton, and Big E were in the ring. It was a massive battle royal, the winner getting a match against Lesnar at Summerslam. And Seth was still licking his wounds.

He had been screwed over, to put it lightly. The change had occurred last minute, and it showed. There were still dark circles under the Kingslayer's eyes from lack of sleep, mostly due to him screaming his lungs out in the hotel room. But that wasn't the worst part. No, the worst part was his mood.

Seth had been irritable all day. He had spoken to no one backstage, shuffling down the hallway like a zombie. The few people who got close, accidentally or otherwise, found themselves lightly pushed away by a shoulder. Everyone else in the ring was sympathetic (Brock didn't have great relationships outside of the ring), but sympathy was of no use right now. All that mattered was the battle royal.

The bell rang, and everyone looked at each other. The rules were simple: thrown over the top rope, both feet must touch the floor. To Seth's joy, Hunter had banned other wrestlers from ringside, which meant, say, Brock couldn't tear through the competition. Unfortunately.

Within a few minutes, the normal chaos had set in. Corbin was eliminated almost instantly, Bryan and E following shortly after. Lashley was taken out with a 619 and RKO combo, Cesaro tossing Mysterio and Orton while they celebrated. Soon it was down to him, Seth, Roman, and Strowman.

Lashley was halfway up the ramp when it happened; Mysterio and Orton were still exhausted at ringside. Strowman had been kicked into the corner by Roman and Seth, and now Cesaro was working on the Kingslayer. Regret filling him for soon-to-be-obvious reasons, Roman ran over to help his friend.

Cesaro was pushed back just as Strowman got back to his feet. Looking at the Monster Among Men, Seth gestured to him as if to say, _Why not?_ Looking at each other and shrugging, Roman and Cesaro charged.

Strowman was tossed out by the others, tumbling out the left side and stopping just short of the ramp. Seth and Roman watched him, Cesaro taking a minute to catch his breath. It was just like the 2018 Royal Rumble...for more than one reason.

In a flash, Roman grabbed Seth by the shoulders and tossed him out the front of the ring. It was sudden, it was shocking, and as the audience filled with boos, the Kingslayer began to shake.

He knew Vince was responsible. They had gone to a children's hospital _that morning_ , Roman would never... But it didn't matter. Anger was rising in Seth, rage beyond anything he had ever felt. The tiny threads of sanity remaining in him had been frayed for the past several hours, and as he sat up, they finally snapped.

Cesaro saw his opportunity and attempted to take it; Roman punched him into the corner and turned back to Seth. The Kingslayer was slowly getting to his feet, eyes wide in pain. His gaze darted to Randy and Rey, and a grim smile formed.

As the crowd watched, Seth stomped over to the right side of the ring (where they were lying) and pulled up the fabric. Then, in a flash, he brought the steel chair up and sent it crashing down onto Randy's back.

Part of this wasn't just fury at Brock. Seth had spent years angry at Randy, and now he could get revenge. After the initial slap, he hit Mysterio twice, then took pity on the veteran and left him alone. Instead, Seth dragged Randy to the backside of the ring and hit him with the steel chair over and over in a near-murderous rage.

Shooting Roman a terrified look, Cesaro broke character. Sliding out, he attempted to take the chair from Seth and calm him down. The first part succeeded...the second did not.

Seth was furious, hissing through his teeth. Holding the chair in his hands, Cesaro shouted above the roar of the crowd,

"You need to calm down! I get that you're angry, but please-" Ignoring every word that sprung from his mouth, Seth lunged forward; the end of the chair crashed into Cesaro's chest. Taking it from him and smirking, the Kingslayer then slid into the ring, where Roman was all alone.

Roman was terrified. In all the years they had known each other, he had never seen Seth like this. There was no light, no laughter in his eyes...just pure, unbridled rage and a wish to kill. A wish to legitimately hurt the man in front of him.

The crowd was shouting. Seth had the chair in his right hand, the fingertips of his left shaking. His teeth were barred; raising his hands in surrender, Roman whispered,

"Seth, please don't." He didn't get time to say anything else, for Seth rushed toward him and swung.

The chair crashed down on Roman's skull, something WWE hadn't allowed in years. The Big Dog crumpled to the ground and Seth continued to swing, not caring he might have killed his friend.

After a minute or two, the noise of the crowd ceased; the only sound was Seth hitting Roman over and over until his arms began to tingle. His brain was telling him to save his energy, telling him to stop...but that's not what his heart wanted. No, what his heart wanted was to kill Brock. Shaking his head, he left the ring and traveled up the ramp, ignoring a stunned Braun.

Heyman was nowhere to be seen; no one could stop him. Flying down the hallway like a man possessed, Seth had only one question for his fellow wrestlers.

"Where's Brock?!" None of them said a word, but their frightened expressions told him everything. Traveling to the locker room and knowing no one else would be there, Seth kicked the door in.

Brock let out a frightened shout...and then there was nothing. Just a small tussle before Seth started hitting him with the chair. The Beast's knees buckled and he hit the floor, head scraping the metal bench as he went down. He never saw the light of day again. In fact, the only thing left in that locker room was blood...lots and lots of blood.

Back in the hotel room, Seth was crying. Brock's blood was still on his chest, his tights...he had destroyed one man and killed another...

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!


End file.
